Side gating injection molding is a known molding technique that from a mold flow prospective, before and inside the mold cavity, is very different form the axial injection molding.
Current hot runner nozzles for side gating applications using valve pins are unable to provide a continuous movement and unlimited positioning of the valve pins relative to a single mold gate, from a fully open position to a fully closed position of the mold gates and along any other position in between these extreme positions, to be able to control continuously the filling of each mold cavity.
For this reason, current hot runner nozzles for side gating applications using valve pins are unable to produce within a single cycle molded parts of different sizes that require different amounts of molten material to be injected between various cavities.
Furthermore, current hot runner nozzles for side gating applications using valve pins are not configured to prevent or reduce the mold core shift caused by the melt flowing under high injection pressure through the mold gate that hits the mold core under an angle with respect to an axis of the mold core.
Furthermore, current hot runner nozzles for side gating applications using valve pins are not configured to balance the mold flow from a plurality of nozzles into a plurality of mold cavities.
Therefore a need exists to provide improved actuators for a hot runner injection molding apparatus for the manufacture of injection molding parts that will overcome the shortages of the known art.